Star Wars: The journey of the force
by Nightfly123
Summary: 3 years have passed since the events of Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse with peace having been restored to the galaxy and Jaina Solo Fel starting a family with her husband Jagged Fel but now a powerful new enemy is about to break the peace that the new Jedi order and the New Republic had fought so hard to keep.


**Hello Everyone and welcome to my first Star Wars story so please take it easy on me. This story takes place 3 years after Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse and a unknown Jedi Master and a unknown Jedi Padawan encounters Jaina Solo and Jagged Fel which leads to the four going on a epic adventure. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Everything was peaceful in the New Republic with the Jedi continuing to protect the peace and justice of the whole Galaxy from the evil that is known as the Sith who were willing to spread fear and pain to it's enemies.

3 years have passed since the wedding of Jaina Solo and her husband Jagged Fel who had two children during those three years and the children were trouble-makers but their parents knew that they were force-sensitive.

"Obi would you please be careful" said Jaina Solo Fel. "You could really hurt yourself".

"Sorry mother, I'll try to be careful" said a 3 year-old boy with fair skin and black hair along with green eyes. "I am trying to catch Lana who just won't stay still".

"It's a part of the game brother" said a 2 year-old girl who also had fair skin and brown hair along with brown eyes. "That's why it is called hide and seek".

Jaina Solo Fel smiled as she watched her children play around the family home before her husband Jagged Fel came into the room with a smile on his face since he had finally got the chance to spend time with his family after completing a task that he had been given.

Jagged walked over to Jaina and kissed her on the lips which Jaina responded by kissing him back much to the disgust of their own children who didn't like the fact that their parents were smooching in front of them.

Jaina and Jagged finally broke the kiss before they began playing with their children who soon began giggling in happiness when their parents tickled their stomachs which only caused the children to giggle even more.

Soon the fun was over and Jaina had to go to a Jedi meeting to discuss about something important that had come recently and it was something that her uncle Jedi grandmaster Luke Skywalker wanted to discuss with the current council.

"Mother, are you really going to go and see great-uncle Luke?" asked Obi Fel who was named after the legendary master Obi-wan Kenobi. "He's awesome".

"I agree with Obi since great-uncle Luke is so cool" said Lana Fel who was a inch shorter than her brother Obi Fel. "I wish to have him train me as a Jedi when I grow up".

"Awww, you seriously don't your awesome mom to train you?" asked Jaina, pretending to be upset. "I can't believe that my own children don't want me to train them too".

"Hey Mom, I want you to train me to be a Jedi when I grow up" said Obi Fel who felt sad for upsetting his mother although Jaina was only faking it. "Please don't be sad".

"I was messing with you, I know that you really want me to train you too" said Jaina, smiling as she kissed them on the forehead. "I'll be going now, listen to your father, ok?".

Obi and Lana Fel nodded in agreement which Jaina responded with a nod of her own before she walked out of the room and towards the spaceport where she would get on a ship to go to Yavin 4 where the Jedi academy had been ever since it was first commissioned.

Jaina Solo spent most of the journey wondering about the upcoming meeting between the New Republic and Carida since she knew that things didn't go well the last time an ambassador of Carida came to talk business.

Finally she had arrived on Yavin 4 and Jaina was now walking towards the Jedi Temple where she was met by her uncle and the grandmaster of the Jedi order Luke Skywalker who was very happy to see her.

"Hi Uncle Luke" said Jaina, smiling as she hugged her uncle. "Nice to see you again".

"Nice to see you too" said Luke, smiling back as he returned the gesture. "Come, the meeting is about to start".

Luke and Jaina quickly went to the room where the Jedi meeting was going to be held and they saw the other Jedi students who either smiled or simply waved at Jaina who waved back before she and Luke took their seats.

Jaina looked around to see some smiling faces that she knew were about to either to turn serious or worried since a very important topic had just caught the interest of Jedi grandmaster Luke Skywalker and Jaina had a bad feeling it wasn't about Carida.

"Hello my fellow council members" said Luke. "I'm sure that you all know why you are all here?".

"Is it about a threat or something dad?" asked Luke's son Ben. "Since it is possible it could be a threat".

"I agree with Ben" said Kyp Durron. "It most certainly is possible a threat might be coming".

"A threat is indeed coming" said Luke, grimly. "One that is more powerful than the Sith itself but we must prepare ourselves for this threat, understand?".

"Yes grandmaster Skywalker" said every council member before Ben spoke up again. "But what exactly is the threat that we are talking about?".

"I don't know Ben" said Luke. "The best I can say is that the threat I am talking about is highly dangerous perhaps more dangerous than the Sith".

The council went deadly quiet at this knowing that it wasn't good at all especially if this unknown threat was more powerful than even the Sith could ever be which got them worried even more and Luke was quietly pondering over what should be done.

Jaina couldn't believe what she was hearing and she thought that the Sith was the only big enemy to the Jedi but now it seems that a new enemy is more powerful than she thought there would be in her lifetime.


End file.
